Heroes of Egyptian
by spearcell96
Summary: Sent to the past by unknown mean the crew Dakota must find out and why to stop the evil forces from taking over the world... easier said then done when so many people are trying to screw you. Rated 18 . None Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1 Where are we?

**Disclaimer: I own Static Shock or Legend of Queen Opala characters.**

 **Some notes before we began, First off this is a cross over as it says above with** **Legend of Queen Opala or** **loqo for short which doesn't have it own spot on this site yet.** **Legend of Queen Opala** **is a hentai game with hot ladys screwing dudes. That about as clean and as blunt as I can put it, so if your looking for boy on boy action you might as well leave now.**

 **Secondly everyone will be getting laid at some point, Virgil, Richie, Shenice, and even Francis Stone when he does show up 'for those who don't know that Hotstreak'd real name.**

 **Third** **and finally I'm using all of Statics powers from comics, so if anyone is wondering if I'm making this stuff up then no, look at Static new 52, these powers are canon.**

* * *

"RUNNNNNNN!" those words shouted for the fifth time that day ring out from the guy next to Richie Foley, Aka Gear. Racing through a dark forest at night, to his right was a man name Kai, dress in a white cloak, black hair and eyes, and wears a grey hooded jumper and black baggie pants and brown boot. He also carries his weapon strapped to his back, to his left also ran a woman with almost shoulder length hair with bangs, a gold snake tiara, and wore a white dress her name is Opala, Queen Opala.

"We're near the end, I see the docks up a head but this monster is gaining!" Opala shouted, Richie groan, having lost his mask slash helmet at some unknown time he was free to run his hand through his hair wondering how he got into this mess again. It the earliest memories he had were of him getting ready to head to his next class with his best friends then every thing went black next thing he knows he;s waking up with Kai and Opala in a cave with this _thing_ fighting them.

"I know, here's hoping that Commander Seth has the canons ready to take it out!" Kai replied as they reach the clearing, "GGGGGGGAAAOOOOHHHHH!" looking above them they saw the massive Smilodon looming with it's jaws open. In extinct genus of machairodont felid Aka it was a saber tooth lion, and a stupidly big one at that. he had seen rhinoceros that looked smaller then it!

"Gang way!" a loud female voice shouted as blare flash past them and slammed feet first into the beasts head crushing it into the ground and knocking it out cold! "Shenice!" Richie cried having never been so happy to see her, the dark skinned 20 year old and purple spandex turn to him with a grin while Kai and Opala could only stare wide eyed at the young lady and just knock out the huge beast in stunned awe.

"Yo Ricky, how come you didn't just take this damn thing down yourself?" Shenice question smirking Shenice Vale Aka She Bang, Richie groan at the girl, "I would have but Back Pact's power cells have been drained." Richie grumbled as she jumped off the beast.

"SISTER! KAI!" a voice called out, looking away of them at the docks they saw a large ship waiting for them with a tall man bronzes skinned back with an Egyptian style hair cut bare chested and wearing only a wrap-round skirt that was tied at the waist with a belt and a gold head band .

"Nehas? Is the Supreme Commander with you?" Opala called as the four moved to the ship, her brother was about to throw down the rope latter but Shenice simply grabbed all three and jump high into the air landing on the ship with them safe in hand.

"Umm yeah, he right here." Nehas said in surprise as he was pointing to the large man off to the right looking just as stun as them at Shenice's skills but quickly shake it off, "My Queen, are you hurt?" Seth, Supreme Commander asked as Opala and Kai walk towards him with Nehas, Shenice and Richie moved off to the side to speak.

"Sooooo, you awake up in the middle of the forest to with out a damn clue as to where you were?" Shenice asked in a quit voice, "Nah, it was a cave, with that giant extinct cat trying to eat me and those two, you?" Shenice shrugged her shoulders, "No giant long thought to be dead cats, but I did wake up to find what look an awful lot like 'freaking Orcs' trying to catch that Nehas guy, take them out pretty ease when ran here with him saying his sister and her 'Hero' on their way." Shenice replied, looking around at then guards with their spears at the ready and one getting the ship ready for sail.

"Royel family much?" she whispered getting a nod from Richie, "Yeah, Opala is the Queen it seems... so any idea how we got here?" Richie asked, Shenice looking at him and shake her head.

"No. Last thing I remember is us getting on the train to head to college. You?" Shenice said, Richie sigh and shake his head no, "Same, not a clue but Back Pact and I charge him the night before hand so something must have happen." Richie answered, Shenice groaned as that wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Great, I wonder where Virgil is." She nice as Richie thought about his best friend, "Maybe he didn't come." Richie offered but She shake her head feeling like that wasn't the case.

"Doubtful, we were all on that train ride together plus when we woke up we were separated, something tells me that what ever brought us here made it a package deal." Shenice stated and Richie found himself agreeing with her.

"Yeah, really hope we run into him soon cause we could use his help ya know." Richie said.

"WE'RE NOT LEAVING! THAT AN ORDER!" Opala shouted catching their attention startling them, looking at the group they saw the Queen looking up at her Supreme Commander in fury.

"My Queen, we must leave! It take everything I had just to protect this ship. we have too few guards left, if we stay any longer we will be over run!" Seth said trying to reason with the young Queen, still Opala shake her head no.

"I'm not leaving, we'll take what's left of the guard and launch a raid on Slavers Tower!" Opala said firmly getting gasp from many of her guards, Nehas spoke out at that moment.

"Sister please! As much as I want to rescue mother as well, we're out numbered here, the best we can do for her is head back home an gather the royal guard and plan an attack." Nehas plead.

"Prince Nehas is right, please my Queen! The Matriarch would not have wanted her children to be captured again on a failed rescue mission." Seth said calmly, Opala's eyes were watering at this point as she looked to Kai for help, he sigh sadly and shake his head knowing there was no way they could save her at this point.

"I'm save Opala, but we need to regroup. Monsters surround the Tower and we have no way to beat this at this point, it best to head back to Egypt and plan on how to Rescue her." Kai said in a sad tone, he didn't want to leave the Matriarch of the royal family behind but it couldn't helped.

"What going on here?" Richie ask as he and Shenice move over to them, "Our mother was captured along with us, when Commander Seth and Sir Kai came to save us they were unable to rescue our mother as well." Nehas explained sadly.

"When we made our get away to regroup several large monsters showed up, some the same size as the beast you take down, Sir Kai and the Queen was separated from the Prince and I as we fled when we ran into you." Seth added, Richie nodded understanding them.

"Normally I'd never even think of leaving Lady Farah but we simply have no way of getting past those monster at the moment." Kai said grunting his teeth in anger, Opala look up at Richie and Shenice in desperation.

"Sir Richard, your friend is strong yes, she take down that beast in one kick, surely with her aid we can recuse my mother!" Opala cried grabbing him by his suit hoping he'd help her, Richie looked at Shenice knowing it was on her, looking down with an awkward expression told them all she couldn't do it. Shenice could have take such monsters in a one on one fight but not all together which is what it sounded like, plus with Richie's equipment down he wasn't much better then the common soldier. Opala seeing her expression look down with tears in her eyes.

"Supreme Commander, please set sail, we need to get out of enemy territory." Opala ordered with a heavy heart Seth nodded please she finally saw reason and went to do as such, Richie and Shenice couldn't help but to feel back for the young Queen at having to leave her beloved mother behind when a thought hit Shenice.

"Hey, if we got sent here then Virgil must have been..." Shenice began, Richie groan as realization hit, "Vee got there as well, and we're currently leaving him behind." Richie muttered. Both drop their heads in depression at that thought.

"Well at least it him right, Virgil can't take care of himself." Shenice offered trying to look on the bright side of things, Richie nodded, "Yeah if their's anyone cable of looking after himself in a country full of monsters it him." Richie agreed.

"Right, I'm sure he doing fine." Shenice said, even as a chill ran down her back in worry for her friend, she had to believe as such, in her mind there was really nothing cable of giving him trouble... right?

* * *

 **Else Where**

"Does it hurt?" a voice spoke as Lady Farah, the former Queen and Matriarch of the royal family looked out from the bars of her cell in horror at scene of bloodshed before in terror, "No...!" she whispered, standing several meters away from her was Valencio the Assassin. a twisted smirk on his face as he stared up into the eyes of the young man who had been trying to help Farah.

"Come now, I don't hear you making anymore smart ass comments. I asked if it hurts?" Valencio said in a mocking tone, pen to wall in front of him by a blade in his chest as blood pooled to the floor around their feet was now other Virgil Hawkins Aka Static... and he was not doing so well.

* * *

To Be Continue.

Short first chapter, second one will be uploaded in three days and longer.


	2. Chapter 2 Just roll with it

**Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock or Legend of Queen Opala characters.**

* * *

The chilled winds clipped through the waters and small waves form sending shivers down the back of Shenice as a cold breeze swept through the ship she was on. It had been several hours already since they set sail, she was currently looking at the moon lite sky as foot steps reached her ears, turning to her left she saw Richie walking toward her, this time with out Back Pack on.

"So you find anything?" Shenice asked as Richie reach her, "Yeah, there are some video files but the little bit of back up power isn't enough to play them." Richie admitted.

"And since it seems like what ever point in time we got sent too there isn't running electricity we got to wait until Virgil finally catches up with us." Shenice said dryly, Richie gave a half smirk at that.

"Actually, while I may have been lacks with the back up power systems I did think far enough head to install solar panel system." Shenice snapped her head to him as quick as lighting when his words reach her ears.

"Really?" Shenice asked hopefully, "Yeah, we'll have to wait till sun raise and it will take eight hours but we'll have some answers soon." Richie told her allowing Shenice to sigh in relief, "Best news we've had all night, so how the Queen doing?" Shenice asked fully turning to him only to blink in surprise at seeing Nehas walking towards them.

"My sister is doing fine... well as fine as she can be." Nehas said reaching them, "I never got to thank you for coming to my sisters aid, Kai told me you used a... old weapon to use freeze magic on the beast that attack them giving you enough time to flee." Nehas said Richie rubbed his head awkwardly at the use of the word magic.

"It fine I'm just happy to see she okay. Oh and sorry about your mother." Richie said giving him a quick once over, Fehas was tall, a bit taller then him yet also a bit shorter then Shenice, knowing both their heights, 'Richie standing at 6 feet even while Shenice stood at 6.3 put Nehas between 6.1 to 6.2, he had an Egyptian hair style that stop half way down his neck and and was bare chested. Richie made a quick note of the fact that even though Nehas was talking to him... his eyes seem more focused on Shenice then him.

"Thank you, for some reason they wanted us alive and in one piece so there's hope that we will still have a chance to save her." Nehas explained.

"Oh did you tell your sister that?" Shenice asked, Nehas nodded as he stepped closer to her, ( _This guy... did he really come to thank me or was he just looking for a reason to speak to_ _Shenice?_ ) Richied wondered a little annoyed that he was being ignored.

"Yes, it brought some comfort to her, but she'll be better when we get our mother back." Nehas replied clutching his fist then jump a bit when Shenice place a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll save her, I promise." Shenice said, surprisingly getting a blush from him and Richie rolled his eyes at the two, ( _Yep, he got the hots for her._ ) Richie thought ruefully.

"Not to change the subject but seeing as she the Queen and your a Prince, does that mean she order then you?" Shenice asked causing him to tense up which was noticed.

"Yes, I'm the youngest of three siblings." he admitted, Shenice pulled her hand back as she figured that she just pick a touche subject and decided to not talk about it. To bad Richie didn't pick up on the same vibe.

"Not to sound sexist but even if your the youngest shouldn't the male still be the crown heir?" Richie asked, he then take a step back at the glare sent his way by Nehas.

"It up to the current ruler, normally the male offspring rulering would indeed be the case, however the former king only had two children before he dead and I'm not one of them." Nehas said evenly as Richie held up his hands in a sign of peace.

"Whoa, sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Richie said, Nehas blink a few times realizing he just let his angry get the better of him then calm down and sigh, "Sorry, I shouldn't have lost my cool like that." Nehas said with his head dropped.

"The truth is I'm a Bastard of my mother, Lady Farah. I was given the title of prince by her and my sister Queen Opala who both love me very much but I can never take the throne. I'm not of the kings blood." Fahas said blandly, Shenice couldn't help but feel like there was more to it then just being the former's Queen Bastard. Shaking his head, Nehas looked at the two once more then when cleared his throat.

"At any rate, I really am thankful for everything you did... but." Nehas look at the two with a unreadable expression causing Shenice and Richie to stiffen.

"As much as I wish it didn't matter, the truth is we know almost nothing about nether of you. With the currently state my sister is in, Seth our Supreme Commander will want answers." Nehas said, they slightly glance at one another then back to him.

"Their no point in trying to hide it." Kai spoke coming out from inside the cabin.

"Richie, you appeared in a blinding flash of light, and from what the Prince says so did your friend." Kai said walking up close to then, Richie mutely notice his hand was on the blade at his hip but didn't think much of it. No matter how skilled Kai was he couldn't have compared to Shenice.

"What form of magic did you use to get there and why?" Nehas asked never talking his eyes off them, ( _If their using the term magic then that might help us get them to believe us._ ) Richie thought.

"Fine, we'll tell you but you might not believe us." Shenice said as Richie groan on the inside, ( _Virgil, where ever you are. We could really use your help._ ) Richie thought.

* * *

 **Several hours earlier**

Darkness, dizziness, confusion, soreness, numbness, tire, and so much more, these were the thoughts running through the mind of one Virgil Hawkins Aka Static as consciousness return to him, his eyelids would not open and his body felt heavy. As the dizziness faded the confusion really kick in, he felt wet, like he was floating in a pool. As the sensation of feeling slowly returned Virgil wiggle his fingers, flexing his hand to get full mobility back into it the slowly rose it to his face. Rubbing the damped gloved fingers over his eyes Virgil finally found the strength to open them, staring up at at a dark stone ceiling, Virgil blinked his eyes rapidly then shift them to the left and that he was in a cell of some kind with a steel door a head of him.

"Where the hell am?" Virgil mumble at sitting up unable to remember anything, "I could have sworn that I was on a train head for class but now on in soon kind of cell?" Virgil question and groan at realizing he had been lying in a puddle of dirty water, standing up Virgil take notice of his stated of dress.

"And wearing my Static outfit... well half of it anyway." Virgil muttered noticing that while he had on the pants, yellow utility belt, gloves, boots and shades on his forehead he was lacking his three important things, his blue long coat, black shirt with the lighting bolt symbol, and while mask.

"Well this is most certainly one of my more stranger situations." Virgil grumble jamming his hands into his pockets an heading for the steel door, Virgil free his right hand when he reached and pulled on yhe handle bar but the door didn't open, "Ya know this is actually the said time I've been lock in a cell of some kind." Virgil thought thinking back to thw time Ebon had capture him.

"Of course whoever put me in here most likely already knows I'm Static so..." put his hand back in his pocket Virgil raised his left foot and slammed it into the door sensing it flying off the hinges. This also got a smirk from Virgil, after years of being Static he found that he can increase his overall strength by stimulating his muscles with electricity and enhance his strength to superhuman levels.

"Now time to see what craziness awaits." Virgil grinned walking out of the cell then raised an eyes brow at the hall way around him. "I'm I in a freaking dungeon?" Virgil asked himself looking around at the cobblestone hallway and the torches lite said hallway Virgil quickly began to wonder if he some how got sent to a third world country. Walking down the hall Virgil reached a stair well and headed down it to the lower level and into a hallway. Exiting the stair well Virgil pause when he heard muttering.

"I can't believe we finally got you lady Farah!" a voice said sounding elated, peeking around Virgil saw a rather large fat and heavy set man with his face pressed against the bars of a cell Rüghart - aka Bandit, slowly walking up behind Virgil peek in at the mans face and saw he had his tongue hanging out drooling against the bars, ( _Gross! What got him so- Holy crap!_ ) Virgil gasp at the site that greeted him in the cell. Looking in the cell, Virgil saw what had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, with the largest set of breasts he ever saw in real life!

Chain to the wall in the prison cell was a fairly fairly tall about 5.08 or 5.09, curvaceous, dark-skinned woman who has curly eyelashes and thin eyebrows that had some kind of green mark under them; her long black hair flows freely down her back, she had on a white tube top that barely cover what it was suppose as though it covered her breasts just barely and looked to be about to burst from the stress it was under. Around her waist, she wears nothing but a white loincloth that showed off her tone legs and due to her sitting position and the camel toe he knew she didn't have anything under it.

"Man I don't care what Lord Kross says, he can have that scarfaced cunt you call a daughter but he going to let me have a night with you if he want me to keep working for him!" the man exclaimed Farah simply looked away in disgust while her eyes notice the new arrival.

"Okay I'll admit it, she a bombshell like no other but this still ain't no way to treat a lady." Virgil commented, causing the man to look up at him with a glare.

"Who ask you! Why don't you just fu-" the man paused as he suddenly take a good look at Virgil and his brief angry turn to confusion, who are you?", the man asked Virgil who smile and patted him on the head, 'BAM' then found his face bouncing off the bars breaking his nose and causing his eyes to spin as Virgil kept a firm grip on his dome, 'BAM' his face once again smashing into the bars left him seeing black spots and had a goofy expression of a man barely awake 'BAM' smashing head against once more Virgil let go watching him drop to the ground, now in the land of dream. Farah looked on what had taken place with a shiver as the unknown man kneel down and take the ring of keys from Rüghart's waist.

Opening the cell Virgil walk in and drop to one knee in from of Farah who gulp at the tall fearing what he had plan for her, he was tall about the same size as Supreme Commander Seth so his height was likely around 6.6 to 6.7 long dreadlocks hang from his head that reach down to the middle of back and forever reason he was shirtless which gave her a guess as to what he was planing.

"S...'awkward pause' that fat pig called you Farah right?" Virgil asked, she blink now having expected that to be the first thing he would say, "Yes, I am Lady Farah, mother to the Queen of Egypt." Farah answer slowly causing Virgil's eyes to widen, ( _Queen? Egypt!? I think I might be in a little bit of trouble here._ ) Virgil thought as Farah saw the clear surprise on his face and decided to press her luck and hoped he can be reason with.

"Yes, if it ransom your after then my daughter will pay very well for my safe return." Farah barged, Virgil seemed confuse for a moment about until her statement finally hit him and drop on his butt in comical surprise.

"No! No! No! That not what I'm after! I'm just trying to find out were I am!" Virgil exclaimed then hurried up and un-cuffed her, Farah was surprise as she was sure he was planing on ransoming her after having his way with her body, ( _Not that I would have mind the latter much. At least he pretty nice on the eyes._ ) Farah as her wrist were set free, rubbing them soothingly from being lock in the cold metal, Farah watch as Virgil stood up and offered her his hand to which she smiled and take it, letting him help her to her feet.

"My apologia's, I thought what you had plan for me was in the lines of that sack of fat." she said pointing to Rüghart's, Virgil groaned causing her to giggle a bit, "Well I'm not so please don't compare me and him in the same league. I'll lose face!" Virgil grumble getting a small laugh from Farah, Vigil smiled as he looked at her, but when his eyes started to drop he had to turn away causing her to smirk, ( _Oh my, could it be that I've found myself a shy one._ ) Farah thought licking her lips at the thought that this mass of man muscle was in fact timid with the opposite sex.

"Anyway, we should get out of here. We can talk more later when we're safe, if you want I can take you with me." Virgil said offering to take her with, Farah chuckle on the inside as when he turn back to her it was clear he was doing his best not to look at her impossibly big bust and nodded.

"Yes, thank you." Farah said taking his offer, turning around both of them pause in surprise when they saw a figure waiting on the other side of the cell, "I knew this fat oaf couldn't be trusted for something this important." the person spoke, almond shaped eyes and long brown hair peek out from the purple cloak he wore, which covers his lower face and a dark purple, long sleeved kimono over mesh armor with diamond patterns on the legs and metal gauntlets on his arms.

"Oh look, a creepy henchmen coming to stop us." Virgil said rubbing his head with a less then amuse expression, the mans eyes narrowed at him as Farah came behind Virgil.

"Careful, that is Valencio, a dangerous Assassin." Farah said however Virgil looked less then worry, "So Val is it, you gonna let us pass or am I gonna have to make you get bent?" Virgil asked walking forward with Farah making sure to stay close behind.

"You continue to jest seemingly unaware your end is near. You will be dead soon, Farah you will remain here until Lord Kross comes for you." Valencio stated with little to no emotions in his voice as Virgil exited the cell with his hands back in his pockets.

"Like your the first to say that to me, well maybe not in that wording but I've heard a lot people say something long those lines many times before." Virgil commented then a thought hit him.

"Now that I think about it, way to many people have said they wanted to kill me, maybe I should be worry." no sooner had those words left Virgil's mouth did Valencio rush at him! Sidestep as Valencio pulled out several knives Virgil watch as they slice onto the cell breaking!

"Keeping talking boy! It will make cutting out your tongue all the more sweeter!" Valencio growled as Virgil back up to the wall on his left, Farah gasped as she take a step back, deciding to stay in the cell since it was safer then being outside where the fight was going down she could only stare in surprise. It was the first time she every saw Valencio so angry so quickly, not even Kai or Jake, the former and new heroes of Egypt could manage that so quickly.

"I'm starting to think I annoy people." Virgil commented, then found himself pin as Valencio crashed into him ( _Yep, I annoy people. If I live though this I might won't to working on that._ ) Virgil thought, "Cough! Gahk! Cough! Cough! Gahk! Gahk! Cough!" "So tell me boy, does it hurt!" Valencio asked mockingly as more violent cough ring out from him and he started coughing up blood much to Farah's horror!

"No..." she whispered as Valencio twisted the blade he stab through Virgil's heart to cause my agonizing pain, "Come now, I don't hear you making anymore smart ass comments. I asked if it hurts?" Valencio said in a mocking tone, pen to wall in front of him by a blade in his chest as blood pooled to the floor around their feet Virgil was not having as much fun as he was earlier.

"I... don't... know..." Virgil wheezed only to grunt in pain as Valencio twisted the blade around and eyes showed how much he was enjoying Virgil's suffering, "Speak up boy I can't hear you, not that it matters. You don't have much time left." Valencio spoke as Virgil look at him in the eyes.

"I said... I don't... know... what... hurt more..." Virgil hiss at at the pain, "This... blade in... my heart..." he said his eyes slowly closing.

"Or... that god awful bad guy voice." Virgil spoke suddenly no longer looking to be suffering leaving Valencio stupefy, grabbing him by the face Virgil lited him up in the one hand, Farah could only stare dumbfound as Valencio pulled out to blades and tried to strike Virgil only for them to bounce off of what look like a field of light around him.

"Man, I always knew getting stabbed would hurt, even with my body. Looks like I was right." Virgil grunted pulling the dagger out of his chest and dropping it onto the ground, as Valencio stared flabbergasted watching what looked like sparks of lighting quickly close his wound and wipe away the blood from his mouth.

"Ah man, it a good thing I don't have a shirt on cause I'd have blood all over it." Virgil mutter at the blood on his chest, "What are you!?" Valencio question now showing sighs of worry on his face, Virgil looked up at as if remembering he was still there.

"Ah, forgot about you. Well as fun as this been, 'not really' it time for my and the nice lady to take our leave. Good night." before Valencio could reply eletrcity race up Virgil's arm, 'BZZZZZD' and running through Valencio body causing his to twist and spaz out before Virgil dropped him unconscious to the floor.

"You... command the power of the gods?" Farah spoke causing Virgil to turn to her, "You have been bless by the god Set!" Virgil sweat drop as realization hit him, ( _If I am a few thousand years in past... showing my powers to these people might not be such a great idea._ ) Virgil thought dryly as she move out of her cell but stop at Rüghart looking down at the over weight man with disgust but also eyes the sword on his back.

"Sorry but I'm not from these lands so I don't know who this Set is." Virgil said watching her take Rüghart's sword and place it on her hip, "That actually make it more likely to be the case that you have been given Set's blessing." Farah replied walking up until less then a foot was between them, she was rather enjoying how red his face turn at being so close to her.

"Set is said to be our god of the desert, storms, disorder, violence, and _foreigners_." Farah explained then giving a rather provocative smile, "But first let get out of here before more guards come." Farah stated and Virgil nodded dumbly.

"There a town near by we can hide out in, we can find a place to hide there... we can finish talking there, just the two." Farah said and Virgil had to do everything in his power to keep his mind out of the gutter, ( _I really wish Shenice or Richie was here to help me out... come to think of it, I wonder if they got sent here as well._ ) Virgil thought unaware what was happening elsewhere.

* * *

Thunder strike in the dark sky, 'RIIIIP' yet even that seem to be drowned out as the sound of ripping that held the attention of Richie, Kai, Nehas and Seth continued as they stare up at the site before them, the Octobreeder, a Krakan like massive beast, boneless, gray octopus-like creature many times larger than the ship they were on had arose out of the sea! It attack the ship and 'RIIIIIP' while they had at first been worry and was attacking the sea monster but that was now momentarily forgotten 'RIIIIIP' it just rip the last of one Shenice Vale clothing off leaving her mortifyingly nude for all to see!

To Be Continue.


	3. Chapter 3 Horny Royal family Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own Static Shock or Legend of Queen Opala characters.**

* * *

"A storage room?" Virgil asked looking at Farah as she rummage around in a chest.

"So it would seem, I think it best we take some supplies before we leave." Farah said as Virgil's eyes twitched. After leaving Valencio behind they headed to the lower levels of the tower and came upon a storage room, normally this would be a good thing but with Farah leaning over a crate Virgil found himself staring down at her massive ass and was he using his hands in front of him to hide the semi-boner he was now sporting.

"Right, I'll look around as well." Virgil replied not seeing the smirk on her face at his reaction. Finding a carrying bag of some kind Virgil quickly began filling It with anything he thought useful, such as, blankets, a flint, some scarfs, some rope, a compose, and some tools for cutting.

"Look at what I found!" Farah exclaimed please with herself, turning around Virgil saw her holding up an open chest. Looking inside of it his eyes widen at seeing it full of gold and sliver coins stacks.

"With this we won't have to worry about money for sometime." Faran grinned handing the chest to Virgil who place it inside his bag, "Right." Virgil noticing she too have a bag of stuff on her back and a dagger now on the opposite hip to her sword.

"I don't suppose you want to see if any of these cloths fit you. Farah offer, Virgil grunted at crate of clothing off to the back, they had looked like some of them with fit but also small like an abattoir.

"Yeah I'll pass, I'd rather not walk around smelling like a walking sweat gland." Virgil replied getting a grin from Farah, "Fine with me, I won't argue." she said and Virgil was beginning to reconsider his choice with the almost naked hungry she was looking at him with, ( _First time I've ever felt like a piece of meat._ ) Virgil thought, more then a little nervous around the lady. Since the fight with Valencio and leaving Farah with him she had made more innuendos and sex jokes than he would ever dream of and it was freaking him out a bit that a woman like her found him attracted enough to perv on, Farah on the other hand was enjoying the turn of her situation, namely her new friend.

Being kidnapped had been a bad start then forcing her daughter and son to leave her behind before they got caught didn't help things either but being save by this unknown young man had made things much better. After leaning his name was Virgil Hawkins Farah did ask as to how he got there which he explained that even he himself didn't know, Farah believe him since she was still unaware of how her and her children had been transported there but figure that it had to be along the same lines as Virgil. That said Farah figured it was best to stick together close with that the young man who seem to have the blessings of Set... very close indeed.

"Now then. I believe we've stay long enough." Farah looking up and Virgil nodded ready to get the hell out of there, leaving the room they once again saw the half dozen Gargoyles lying on the ground still smoking from the zapping Virgil, ( _Really beginning to wonder if I'm really in the past or if I somehow got sent to another world._ ) Virgil thought, when Farah had told him that these really were Gargoyle and he was sure that nothing he read about in Egypt said anything about Gargoyles.

"Okay, you just point the way and I'll make sure we get there safe." Virgil replied then blushed as she lock herself around his left arm and smiled up at him coyly.

"Of course, right this way. Virgin Hawkin." the way she said his name sent shivers down Virgil's body and turn his face beat red when his _arm_ slip between her breast and disappeared! Nodding as best he could Farah brought them out of the room heading towards the front entrance, heading for the door Virgil was beginning to think she was taking way to much enjoyment in being around Virgil. After ten minutes they reach the door but upon opening the door for them, the two of them stood facing something Virgil life ever expected. A giant reptilian face filled the whole space, it's hot and moist breath billowed Virgil's hair and and Farah's eye shut at it…then he shut the door. "Uh…did I see that…did you see that?" Virgil asked with near panic setting in as Farah sighed in a annoyed tone.

"Getting passed that beast will not be easy." Farah stated as Virgil rubbed his face calming down but already feeling a headache coming along.

"That looked like a Dragon." Virgil commented.

"Yes, an Ash Dragon, rather uncommon this far in the south eastern region of Namaria. This has to be Kross doing." Farah stated Virgil shot her a warily look at how calmly she was taking this.

"Ash Dragon, right." looking around and picking up a fallen shield, from the ground, it was round in metal which is just what he needed.

"Okay, hold this and stand behind me." Virgil said handing Farah the shield, she looked at it qith a raised eyebrow wondering what he was planning.

"Okay, here the plan, I'm going to open the door and charge that thing with a blast strong enough to send it flying!" Virgil stated, Farah nodded having seen his power when he take down the guards.

"When I do quickly give me the shield and hold on tight cause I'm flying us out of here." Virgil said, Farah wanted to object knowing they couldn't out run it but paused remembering he had the 'blessings of Set' and decided to trust him.

"Very well, I will do as you say." Farah agreed, taking a deep breath, Virgil lit his hands up with electricity though all Farah saw was the 'blessings of Set', taking one last deep breath, 'BAM!' Virgil kick the door openwith the Dragon's face still at the door way 'BZZZZZZZZZDDDDDDD! Powerful streams of electricity show out of his hand "GGGGGRRRRRRRHHHHHHH!" the beast cried out in pain as it was blasted back into the forest!

"Wow...!" Farah whispered stun for a moment, "Farah!" but only for a moment, snapping out if her daze Farah gave him the shield then clasped her arms around Virgil's neck as he drop the shield and step o. it, electric charges running from his feet to the them to Farah's surprise levitating them into the air!

"You are cable of flight!?" Farah gasped, not giving a reply Virgil zoom them out of there at break neck speed with Farah holding on for dear life! Exiting the tower Virgil saw three more very large beasts. One looked like a Griffin having a front legs, wings and head of a giant eagle, and the body, hind legs, and tail of alion.

There was a third beast there as well... a real Dragon. The red dragon had two large and powerful looking wings and bright golden eyes and very tough looking scales.

Quickly reaching, the sky, Virgil yaped when the Dragon jump at thems snapping it jaw where he had been before flying higher into the air.

"I see, so that how they got away." Farah murmured with a frown, the Dragon, Griffin, and the first Dragon that she now realized was in fact a Wyvern growled at them in the air and out side of their reach, ( _What have you done to these poor beasts Kross!?_ ) Farah thought with a sad frown, their wings were all damage to the point that flight was impossible for them now.

"Well I think it time to go now!" Virgil exclaimed zipping off into the night.

* * *

 **Out at Sea**

"So your telling us your from the future?" Kai asked in a believing believing voice, Shenice and Richie had decided to be truthful with them to test their luck, Kai and Nehas both couldn't seem to wrap their head around their story.

"I know how it sound but you got to believe us." Richie said as the two looked at one another, "You buying any of this?" Kai asked as Nehas rubbed his chin in thought.

"We've seen my sister do some crazy stuff before, I mean just look at me! Seeing my form do you really think that time theft or time kidnapping is outside her power?" Nehas asked, Kai sigh at his reasoning, Shenice raised an eye brow at Nehas words wondering what he meant.

"Fair point, but Seth is not going to like this." Kai groan and Nehas agreed, "Well for the time being I believe them." Nehas said to the hero then turn to their new friend.

"You two save me and my sister, your welcome to stay with us at the Palace." Nehas stated getting sighs of relief from them as Kai grinned.

"You know Seth gonna objects right?" Kai asked with a chuckle already knowing the answer, Nehas simply take on a determent expression, "I don't care if he does, no matter what he thinks of my origin, I am still a prince." Nehas stated firmly.

"Is that so beast." a voice said turning around they saw Seth making his way to them with a firm expression on his face, "You shouldn't forget your place. You are still just a prince. Queen Opala is by no means so weak hearted that she has no voice for herself." Seth said glaring at Nehas then looked away and turn to Richie and Shenice.

"Beast...? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Shenice ask but her question was ignored.

"There are many questions my Queen has but at the meant they can wait. For now she has order me to tell you that you are welcome to stay at the Royal palace when we return back to Egypt." Seth told them causing them all to be surprised.

"Your being awfully open to strangers coming to the palace." Kai pointed out remembering how he had been completely against him being in the palace before, Seth simply gave them a blank look.

"Right now our Queen need protecting and these two can help us do just that. I don't trust them, so let it be clear that if you prove to be a danger then I will cut you down myself." Seth stated dryly, putting Richie on edge, Shenice just rolled her eyes not seeing him as a threat.

"Roger that, we will be careful." Shenice said waving him off and getting a annoyed expression from Seth, he recognized that of the two she was the biggest danger from her taking down the giant beast earlier and knew to be careful with dealing with her.

"Commander Seth, that enough." a voice spoke out, all turn to see Queen Opala walking on deck with a tired expression on her face and moving towards them.

"My Queen! You should be resting after such a tiring day." Seth said his voice full of worry. Opala smile a reassured smile at him.

"I'm fine, however I suggest you not be too hard on the ones who save us. Strangers though they may be I'm still thankful to them." Opala said in a firm tone, Seth nodded willing to fellow her command, seeing him yield Opala turn to Richie with a rather coy smile.

"Now then Sir Richard, I'd like for you to fellow me to my... quarter's, there are somethings I'd like to talk with you in... private." Opala said with a sly smile, Richie gulp feeling the heat raise to his face as Shenice jaw drop, both of them having a pretty good idea what she wanted to _talk_ about.

"Really Sis, you think now a good time for that?" Nehas asked causing her to give him a half glare.

"Quite you, I need-" Suddenly a rocking of the ship they were on put a halt to any plans of _talking_ Opala may have had as a large gray tentacle slam onto the ship.

"We're under attack!" Seth shouted stepping in front of his Queen as the sea monster fully emerge a octopuses like monster with many sharp teeth..

"It a Octobreeder!" Kai shouted, Nehas and Kai move to help form a shield around Opala as the guards rush on deck with their spears at the ready.

"The fuck a Octobreeder!?" Shenice asked looking at Richie, said person was more focused on the fact they Kai, Nehad, and Seth, take up such a defensive formation around Opala who seemed generally scared of this monster.

"I don't know but be on guard, I got a bad feeling about about this." Richie said pulling out a short blade he was give as Shenice crack her knuckles ready for anything. The guards rush at it trying to stab but their blades simply slide off it, a few others threw their spears at it but the blades bounce off the sea monster.

"It body is to soft! We need to either strike it with something that has a lot of power or is fast enough to cut it before the gunk covering it slides the blade off!" Kai called out grinding his teeth as he remembered what a pain fighting this monster was, grinning Shenice slammed her fist together in excitement.

"I guess that my cue!" Shenice spoke causing their eyes to widen at her jumping at the monster, Nehas gasps as Shenice punch the Octobreeder square in the head!

"No Lady Vale, you must not!" Seth shouted as her punch landed 'SQUASH' "Eww, gross! It all squashes!" Shenice said with a shudder, "Lady Vale! Get away from it right now!" Nehas screamed Shenice blink in confusion until several of it tentacle's wrapped her arm's in leg's holding her in place!

"This is bad, Nehas, Seth and Kai are enough to protect me! Go help her!" Opala order in worry of their new friend, meanwhile Shenice had her arms and legs spread as more tentacles wrapped her body, ( _So it not trying to eat me, so what? Does it just want to cop a feel!?_ ) Shenice thought both gross out and uncomfortable with where three of it tentacles were at, two wrapping around her breasts and the last one resting on her crotch.

"The hell is it doing?" Richie asked not liking where this situation was going as Nehas reached him while the guards continue to attack with throwing spears in hopes to free Shenice.

"Sir Richard, we must make hast in freeing lady Vale before-" 'RIIIIPP' Nehas paused as both of them turn and had to jaws drop at the site before them "WHAT. THE. FUCK?" Shenice said slowly as her body suit was almost rip away. Only just enough was left to cover her arms up to the elbow ande everything below her knees... in other words she had all her... assets on full display.

( _Not bad, she ain't at Mom's level but she's pretty close to sis._ ) Nehas thought with a blush.

 _(She so cleanly shaved, I must have her show me how... a good bath together at a later date is in order... if we live though this, that is_.) Opala thought taking more enjoyment in Shenice nudeness then said girl would have been comfortable with had she known.

"Well... this is going to be stuck in my head for sometime." Richie remark to himself, as for Shenice, said person was mortified beyond belief being nude was bad enough being added in one of her best friends and she just wish she could almost forgetting the dangerous situation she was in, Shenice was quickly remind of this when one of it tentacles began making it way up her legs and began trying to enter her folds!

"WHOA! TIME OUT! TIME THE FUCK OUT! WHAT THE HELL IS IT TRYING TO DO TO ME!?" Shenice screamed at the top of her lungs, Richie breaking out of his quickly pulled out one of his Zap caps and clip the button on top of it.

"Everyone cover your eyes!" Richie shout throwing Opala and Kai recognizing it as one he used before closed their eyes and looked away as he threw the device into the air, 'POP' 'FLASH' a blinding light filled the night sky causing screams of pain to fill the air as Seth and the guard's had not covered their eyes even the Octobreeder screech in pain as it eyes burn from the light and loosen up it grip on Shenice. Taking the opportunity Shenice slip free and landed on deck before flipping over to, behind Seth and natch his cape off, quickly wrapping it around herself before anyone had the chance to open their eyes.

"Shenice! Are you-!? Oh your okay..." Richie spoke looking up and seeing now wearing a make shifted dress out of The commander's cape.

"She free and the Octobreeder is confused! Now our chance!" Kai exclaimed raising his sword... only to notice it missing. Shenice now standing in front of him with her left arm reared back, sword in hand while looking unbelievably furious.

"You... ASSHOLE!" she shouted 'STHHKK' everyone's eyes cleared up just in time to see the sword sink into the Octobreeders head then burst out the back and fly off into parts unknown.

Words left the lips of most as the Octbreed wobbled then fell over into the sea, dead. Shenice huff out of breath as she glared at the dead sea monster while Richie casually walk up to her slaying the large monster.

"Nice shot, feel better?" he ask causing her to turn to him looking as if she might murder anyone that came up to her.

"No! What the hell was that!?" she exclaimed causing him to take a step back in fear.

"That... was amazing!" Opala suddenly said in awe of seeing the Octobreeder taking down in one blow having even more respect for the girl then before and making Seth look at her very warier as he was once more remind of how dangerous Shenice is.

"Umm thanks." Shenice said awkwardly as she noticed that the Queen was giving her a look of awe and, if Shenice didn't know any better, a some what hungry express. Shaking her head clear of those thoughts Shenice went back to the matter at hand.

"Never mind that. Why did that thing strip me then... then... then... EWWWW! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT!" Shenice cried in disgust, Opala, Nehas, Kai, and Seth look at one another wondering how to best respond, Seth figured his way of doing so was the best so at excused himself to take care of the dead Octobreeder still leaning on their ship and was join by Kai leaving the royal siblings to do the talking who gave glare death at their protection leaving them out to dry.

"Well to be honest... Okay I'll just be blunt. It wanted to breed with you." Nehas said with a straight face. Shenice face drop and she was speechless, even Richie was at a lost for words.

"Okay, I guess I could have figured that out on my own... but why? I mean it can't... mate... with me or do humans some how look like sea folks to em?" Shenice asked dumbfounded, Opala shrugged to herself figuring she might as well break it to her.

"Actually Octobreeder's can mate with just about anything be it land or seas, other sea creatures, monster's, even humans! As long as it female it can mate. That the reason we call them Octo- _breeder_." Opala explained wanting to just tell her and get it over with, Shenice lost all expression and thought at her words and Richie look stupefied at hearing something that shouldn't have been possible.

"Wait so are you saying that if that thing had gone all the way..." Richie began

"With in two months lady Vale would have been giving birth to octopi hatchlings." Nehas finished causing Richie jaw to drop.

"Oh wow, well that's not mortifying and traumatizing to hear." Shenice said in a dead tone as her face looked lost to the world seemingly not noticing Opala place a hand on her shoulder comfortingly as she used her right hand to take Shenice's left one.

"Lets forget that at the moment and get you some clothing. Brother please take care of the rest." Opala stated getting a nodded she lead Shenice inside the lower deck. Richie still frozen in place take a few minutes to to get his act back together and sigh as this time was already throwing helluva surprise's their way... he really hope Virgil was doing better... where ever he was.

* * *

Opening the door to bar, a stench of too much smoke assailed his senses. Smoky air clogged with the scent of tobacco, cigars, alcohol, and sweaty unwashed bodies pervaded his senses and inhibited his eyesight. Various shady characters were seated along the bar along with him, and others sat in the anonymity the many deep booths, while the more bold amongst them sat in little circular clusters around dirty tables. It wasn't the most friendly nor safe atmosphere, it was the kind of place where those who knew the walk and talk could sit in solitary peace, and those who didn't were swindled or robbed outright.

Virgil Hawkins now wearing a cloak that covered his body knew he had best to keep hia guard up less he end up with someone trying to put a knife in his back. Looking around he saw saw a haggard man sitting at the counter smoking a pipe and cleaning a glass cup, slowly walking up to the counter the Bartender look at him as Virgil stood straight and tried to not to let show how uncomfortable he was... he failed.

"What will it be boy?" the Bartender ask, calling Virgil a boy because that just what Virgil look like to him, a boy just barely into his adult hood.

"How much for a room and a meal?" Virgil asked letting the boy commented go since he wasn't looking for a fight.

"5 silver a night for the room, 10 for a good one, 20 coppers for a meal, 10 more if you want a decent meal, and 15 silver if you want some 'company' for the night." if the Bartender needed anymore confirmation that Virgil was a boy, how his face lit up red at the word 'company' was all he needed, the Bartender at least held back a chuckle for the boy for sake.

"No I'm good on that last bit, a room and a large meal for two is fine. I really haven't had anything to eat in a while, will this do?" Virgil ask barely got that out without a strutting, keeping the rest of gold coins in his left pocket Virgil fish out a hand full of silver coins from his right and counter out 25 coins to the man, the Bartender nodded handing Virgil a small key with a room number then pointed to the stairs.

"Room number 7, it one of our best on the second floor. It will be a bit for the food but it will be worth the wait." Virgil nodded and headed to the stairs.

Reaching and entering the room looking around Virgil found it was nice enough common arena with a couch in the certain, two tables at each end of said couch with several candle lamps lite to get the room lighting. There were two doors at opposite ends of the room walls, walking towards the one to his left he open it and found toilets built into outer walls that looked Western-style albeit a primitive form, with vertical chutes, via which waste was disposed of into cesspit which if he had to guess was removed manually.

"I sure hope who ever job that is, their getting paid well." Virgil commented closing the door and heading to the opposite one, Opening it Virgil looked around and saw to his left a short dresser at the end back to the wall, on the wall other wall a small table with wooden statues on it... and in the middle of the two... a bed.

A. Large. Single. Bed. Virgil gulp thinking it might be best to sleep on the couch for the time being.

"Okay, the place is clear. Better bring her in." Virgil said to himself dropping his bag on the bed and heading back to the common room.

Outside a cloaked figured paced back and forth in alley behind the bar as if waiting for someone, suddenly one of the lights in a room went out, a few seconds later the window opened up and a head popped out, looking around he spotted her and gave a thumbs up to which Farah responded back with a wave. Ducking back in Virgil drop down a rope, Looking around to make sure no one was watching Farah quick made her way to it.

"Richie? Shenice? Does anyone read me?" Virgil spoke into a Shock Vox he was holding with his right hand while his left held the rope and felt the presser of Farahs weight pulling on it as she climb up. With everything that had been he hadn't thought to check his belt for Shocks Vox's until after they made it out of the forest. Once finding it he made multiple attempts to get in contact with his friends but none pan out.

"Still nothing. This can't just be me missing them. Their comms must be dead." he muttered as Farah finally made it to the top. Sliding the Shock Vox back into one of the pouches on his belt Virgil held put a hand to her pulling the former queen in.

"Thank you, I take it you check to make sure this room is safe. Farah said turning around to close the curtains before heading to the door to check and see if it lock.

"Yeah it all clear though I still think you could you could have just come through the front door." Virgil said finally taking off the cloak he had and through on the couch

"Maybe but it safer if no body saw two cloaked people together, with how dangerous the forest is it unlikely that Kross will catch one to us crossing it through the sky's to reach this town so he will think we're still at Resteed town hiding out for the next few days. Even so, let leave as little trail to find us as possible." Farah said her reasoning as she finished making sure the door is lock, turning around she take off the cloak as it was starting to reek, they had ran into a bit of poor luck when they first arrived at the town and meet a pair of mugger's that demanded that Virgil have over all his money and Farah. He had easily take them out without even using his powers and take the cloaks they had on them to hide Farah's easily recognizable body.

"However sooner or later he will realize that we somehow cross the forest when he can't find us in his towns or villages." Farah stated rubbing her chin, Virgil looked away from her and wish the lady had better clothing.

"Tomorrow we need to look for a ship, we have to get out to sea." Farah added and Virgil groaned.

"And by that 'we' you mean 'I' need to look for a ship." Virgil remarked in a dry tone to which Farah smirk.

"It can't be helped. There simply to high a risk of someone recognizing me... of course I'm more than happy to make it up to you." Farah said with a coy grin stepping up to him and pressing her breast up into his chest, Virgil gulped as she place her hands on his shoulders.

"There no need for that, really." Virgil replied as Farah placed her left hand behind his head "Oh then think of it as a thank you for saving me." Farah stated licking her full lips as she slowly brought his head down to hers 'KNOCK 'KNOCK' 'KNOCK' then paused with a irk expression at someone knocking on the door.

"Hello, I've come to give you your meals." a voice of a young girl spoke from outside the room and Virgil as Farah groaned knowing she had to hide for a bit since they needed to make sure no one saw her with Virgil. Leaving to the bed room Virgil sigh as he knew he was in for a long night.

* * *

Out at sea Richie watch as the remains of the Octobreeder was push off the deck of the ship while some of the guards take large chucks of it meat down below deck.

"Though vile monsters they may be, Octobreeder's meat is quite good." Nehas explained while Richie looked a bit weird out that the fact they plan to eat that thing.

"Right, so think we got enough to make it to your home?" Richie asked and Nehas nodded.

"Yes, winds be whiling it a 5 day sail to Egypt, 7 or 8 at most." Nehas answered before hearing foot steps behind them.

"I hope you guy have got something else to eat beside that because I am not eating that thing." Shenice stated walking towards them, turning around but their jaws drop at seeing her new clothing, a simple tub top dress with golden strap sandles. These belong to Opala and though Shenice didn't have her Triple D cup breast Shenice's single D-cup push out very nicely while her height and built body made her stand out far more the Opala would have.

Opala being just 5.5 and Shenice being 6 even mean that the dress was a more then a bit small and tight on her with the super strong lady needing to keep pulling it down as it only came half way down her thighs.

"I really wish she had some bigger clothing." Shenice muttered uncomfortable at how much skin she was showing. Nehas found his eyes lock on her thick hips and long legs, Shenice spotted the two staring at her and rolled her eyes at the boys.

"Anyway your sister want to talk with you Nehas." Shenice stated, getting a nodded he walked passed her heading to the cabin hall to go below deck but not before turning his head to take a quick glance at Shenice's rear and smirk, though she lacked a heart or round shape to her butt like his mother and sister Nehas couldn't help but think she had a set of hips with two cheeks ripe for a proper pounding.

"You know he was checking out your ass right?" Richie asked after he was gone, Shenice just shrugged.

"I know, and hey he pretty nice on the eyes too, I've certainly been enjoying that large bulge he been trying to hide so it only fair." Shenice said off handedly causing Richie to chock on his spit, he had known the prince had been getting a hard on and just chose not to comment though It seems Shenice had been enjoying the show.

"Anyway the Queen wants to speak with you later so be careful." Shenice told him.

"Why do you say that?" Richie asked, Shenice looked away and blushed a little bit.

"Lets just say when she was helping me get dress I found out Opala is... a little more hands on then need be." Shenice muttered as she tried not to think about it and walked away leaving a confused Richie behind.

* * *

With no lightening to brighten the sky Virgil looked on at the star filled sky with a smile as he hadn't seen just a sky bback home.

"I guess there is something to there being no street lights here huh." Virgil mused peeking out through the curtens at the night night sky, he and Farah had finish eating and she left back into the room while Virgil remind outside waiting for the waitress to show up and take the dishes a few minutes ago now he was just looking at the night sky.

Having had enough of looking at the night sky Virgil decided he'd check on Farah once more before getting some sleep for the night. Walking to the bed room door Virgil opened it to see Farah finish up on putting her weapons away.

"I take it the waitress has come and gone?" Farah asked placing her sword and dagger near her bag.

"Yeah. Getting ready to turn in for the night just want to check on you once more." Virgil stated Faran looked st him and blinked a few times at him then grinned as she quickly across the room going to the door, closing it and locking before turning back to him with a certain gleam in her eyes that caused Virgil to take a step back in fear.

"I see well since there only one bed. I guess we're _sharing_." Farah stated slowly walking towards him and causing Virgil to back away step by step.

"No we don't need to do that, I'll crush out on the couch." Virgil continuing to backup only to hit the edge of the bed dropping down on it, with her grin widening Farah wasted no time mounting him seating in his lap.

"Come not surely I'm not so terrible on the eyes you can not rest with me tonight?" Farah ask while leaning her face closer to him.

"Lady of all the things you want to do I'm sure rest ain't one of them." Virgil replied even as his breathing and his nervs shot up at how close their lips were, just mere inches apart with her tough licking out between just barely not touching Virgil's.

"Indeed, it unlikely we will be getting much rest." Farah mused noticing Virgil's hands flat on the bed and was impressed with Virgi's level of control until a thought hit her.

"You're not a virgin are you?" Farah asked wondering if his holding back had more to do with this might being his first time, that still wouldn't have stop her though.

"No!" Virgil answered hastily. "I've only done it with three people though, so if you're look for an experienced partner..." Virgil trailed off and she was relieved, Farah wasn't new when it came to breaking in virgins but was not in the mood for that at the moment.

"Good, now lets stop pussy footing around and let get you in to some pussy!" Farah stated before her lips crushed into his at long last tasting that which she had been craving all night. Virgil's eyes widen in surprised as she once more pushing her breast up against his chest and take a hold of his left hand placing it on her bubble ass. Realizing there was no getting away now Virgil sigh on the inside and decided to enjoy himself.

Soon both his hands went down to cup the woman's ass, his fingers digging into her cheeks, wedging his pants covered cock between her asscheeks. Farah groan please Virgil had finally gave in, breaking the kiss Farah immediately sat on the floor.

"Huh?!" Virgil gasped realized the woman was already holding the zipper of his pants.

"Let's see what you have behind this pants" said Farah opening his trousers, surprised in her eyes when she saw the size of Virgil's big penis.

"Pretty nice, I'd say your about 10 inches even though still your soft! Bigger then most men I've fucked." Farah said grabbing the penis while licking lips as it still looked delicious soft and couldn't wait to get it hard.

Virgil slowly formed a smirk on his face, he wasn't lying when he said he had only done it with two girls but that didn't mean he didn't have a few tricks of his own. Farah worked her mouth, until she got a good amount of saliva built up. Leaning over, she let it drizzle from her mouth, and coat Virgil's cock head. Virgil held back a moan at the feel of the liquid hitting his sensitive organ, and even more so when Farah gripped it tightly and getting ready to start beating him off but paused when she felt it twitch ( _Huh!?_ ) Farah blink as it twitch again in it limp stated. Farah's eyes slow start to widen when her mouth drop open watering when Virgil's cock slow started to raise and expand forcing her hand to open more to accommodate the girth of it. It just kept getting bigger and wider to the point she couldn't wrap her hand around it.

A quick bit of knowledge, Virgil had gotten a bit of training by Black Lighting, their powers were simile each other but different enough to where doing the same thing got simile but different results. One such thing being that when Black Lighting could turn into energy as such when he increase his overall strength by stimulating his muscles with electricity to further enhance his strength to superhuman levels.

Virgil as Static could do that same but since his body couldn't turn into full blown energy like Black Lighting when he stimulated his muscles with electricity it could his muscles mass to expand after reaching a certain point.

Now back track a few years ago when he was still dating Daisy who had been kinky enough to wonder if his powers could be used not just for crime fighting but also in the bed room. When Virgil listed of his power set to her Daisy had paused muscles mass to expanding and asked him if he could focused that on one body part, Virgil not seeing a reason he couldn't said yes and learned of one of his many bag of tricks to use in bed.

Stimulated his muscles of cock with electricity not only awoken the sleeping beast but also caused it to grow and expand. Virgil couldn't stop the broad smirk on his face as he reach his max size of 17 inches! Mouth drop open, tongue hanging out drooling at the piece of meat in her hands, Farah had never seen anything like it! Virgil grinned as Daisy and later Frieda all had the same reaction of watch his dick come to life in the very hands.

"I take it, it meets your approval?" Virgil said cheeky breaking Farah from her stated of awe and looking him in the eyes with a fire of lust like none he has ever seen before that scared him a little as she gave his dick a long slow lick leaving behind a trail of saliva on it before looking him in eyes the while pressing his dick against her left face cheek and due to it size reach up and resting it girth on her forehead.

"Are you sure only three lucky gals have had the luck of having this cock?" Farah finding it hard to believe so few has bedded him, it was the first time she had ever seen a man get hard on without any stimulation from her and to grow to such a size made Farah believe that Virgil might not have been telling the truth about his experience.

"Just three but I've learn some pretty mind blowing tricks to use in the bed from just having sex with those two." Virgil said with a shrugged peaking her interested, motioning him to get fully on the bed Virgil relax as his head hit the pillow with Farah smirked that sexy smirk of her. She used her knees and crawled up to Virgil, getting directly in between his legs. Her pussy gave off immense heat on Virgil's balls "Oh really, I look forward seeing these 'tricks' of you," Farah said, placing her tight pussy onto Virgil's ball sac, making him moan out.

"But know this, I've had many lovers in my life and gained much experience. As such I am not so easily impressed and size alone will only get you so far if you don't know how to use it." Farah stated still smirking as she layed back onto the foot of the bed, spreading her legs and revealing her fat brown pussy lips to Virgil, her trimmed snatch awaiting some cock. "If you think you are in my league then come and take me." She said in a challenging tone.

Virgil grinned leaning into her taking one of the woman's massive tits in hand gripped her breasts and began to toy with her nipples, licking and sucking on her sensitive flesh. Farah hmmd in delight, it was a sloppy job for her but felt nice all the same so she still enjoyed.

It Unknown to Farah Virgil's breast sucking was really done to hide his face, Virgil had long since figured out that during sex he had no poker face. As he suck on one breast while using a hand to kindle the other his free hand trail to her pussy rubbed her clit. Farah moaned and pushed her ass so that two fingers entered her pussy, Virgil's massive cock poking her stomach.

( _Not bad, there plenty room for improvement but this is good for one so young and green._ ) Farah mused, most man let there ego get the better of them and just jammed their cock into her the first chance they get. Her words about her experience earlier while certainly true had also been something of a test to see what he would do and Farah was please with the results, it was nice to see a young man like Virgil knowing at the very least how to please a woman on the basic level.

Moving his fingers in and out of her Virgil kept up his work by switching breast to suck on and kindle though unknown to Farah this was just a show as his main attention was on the pussy he was fingering, a slight twitch of her body had Virgil smirking on the inside at finding G-spot. He didn't bother looking up as he was sure Farah had a better poker face then him, with step one down and memorizing the location Virgil moved on to the next step moved his fingers around inside her Virgil paused at a certain spot and rubbed it once more getting a light twitch of her inner walls ( _Okay that two._ ) he thought moving on Farah groan holding his head in while stocking his hair.

( _So young yet so skilled at this, I'd like to meet those lady friends of his who help him gain such skills._ ) Farah mused while hitching her breath as another tiny burst of pleasure hit her, she knew what he was doing, it was a favorite of her husband and she'd really like to know what kind of sex he had with those two girls that gave him suck knowledge of the female body! Most men she ran into only cared about learning just enough to get themselves off and not put in the work to find the erogenous zone yet from the sharp moment of pleasure Virgil had already found three plus her g-spot, Farah grinned, ( _I'd better be careful, it wouldn't do for me to be caught off guard by such a young man just because I underestimated him_ ) Farah thought as Virgil let go of her breast and pulled her on to his lap with his back against the wall.

"So is your prep work finish?" Virgil paused and at her in a moment of confusion, "I mean did you find everything you need?" Farah asked with a coy knowing grinned, Virgil smile unease at knowing he was caught.

"What gave me away?" he ask tweeking her right nippled she chuckle with a moan.

"Locating all of my sweet spots was a favor of my husband. So what happens now?" Farah asked Virgil smirk and with some slight shuffling on her part, Farah found herself leaneling back until her back met Virgil's chest. When Farah looked down she could see Virgil's legs on either side of her own and

his hands on her hips.

"Oooooooh!?" Farah moan in delight at seeing the massive cock sticking out between her legs like a flagpole, ( _Is he finally going to stick it in? This is going to be good!_ ) Farah thought bitting her lip in anticipation only to be let down when Virgil brought to fingers towards her cunt and slowly.

"Come now sure we are well past the-AAAHH!?" Farah gasped at his sudden attack on two of her sweet spots. Virgil grinned behind her as he could feel the reactions under her flesh, in her nerves... exactly where would trigger a burst of pleasure. Sending a tiny completely harmless spark into those nerves which acted as an activation switch causing her eyes to widen and cry out in ecstasy!

"By the Sun God of Egypt! What did you just do!?" Farah gasped panting for breath as she had never came so quickly from just a single touch to one of her pleasure zones! Saying nothing Virgil move both fingers to just one spot and hit it with a slightly stronger single spark... and she came!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Farah cried as her pussy juices came flowing out like water from a tap! Tear race from her eyes, not from pain but from the feeling hitting her so strong and leaving her shaking, her legs twitch and her toes curled at Virgil administration as her mouth. hang open gasping from breath with her tongue hanging a bit out.

"Well that was the opening act." Hearing his words sent a chill down her back as she slowly and shakily looked at him, a devious almost evil grin on his face, "Now the fun really began!" Farah close her mouth, now understanding that she might have underestimated him and Farah had an edge of fears in her eyes because of it.

"Hey now... you... you can't be serious. Calm down-" that was as far as she got when Virgil tap the button that was a her G-spot and her world exploded into ecstasy and she came flooding the sheets of the bed, unlike before Virgil didn't bother waiting for her to calm down and lean his index finger into the third untouched bundle of nerves making her cum again.

"GAHHH! 'pant' STOP! 'GAH YOUR- OOOHH! HAH GOIN- AAHH AHH GOING TO BREAK ME!" Farah could barely get a word in before his fingers finally withdraw allowing her to catch her breath for a few seconds only for her to be lited by her ass cheeks in the air, her hot pussy shivering as the head of Virgil's dick was place just an inch from it.

( _He... finally going to fuck me with that big dick of his!_ ) Farah thought biting her lip in excitement as he pushed his cock forward slowly into the wet and tight pussy, wincing at the sheer tightness. He pushed forward, cockhead entering the beautiful pussy lips.

Farah on the other hand was currently moaning like a slut. "Oh fuck! Gods this is gonna ruin my pussy, but fuck it feels good!" She said loudly. This was the biggest Human dick she had ever had in her pussy, drooling with tongue hanging out her eyes water even more as she could actually see the outline of his cock in her stomach nearing her cervix!

Farah eyes widen as a blissful feeling rush through her body impaling his cock past Farah's cervix and into her womb hard, feeling as his cockhead bounced off her stomachs entrance.

Farah couldn't even scream out as Virgil's hips connected with hers. She didn't get to think straight anymore as Virgil lifted and dropped her hips and open pussy lips on to his lap, making a "smack" sound reverberate off the walls of the room. Farah winced and moaned, one eye closed as her pussy was being hammered by Virgil. "UUNGH! UGH! AAH! OOHN FUCK!" She moaned as the impaling continued! Loud meaty sounds ring out in the room as she Farah came over and over again with Virgil grunting as sweat poured down his face.

For several hours Virgil pounded Farah iin every position they could think of coming fours while Farah herself had long since lost count of how many times she came. Currently they were in the doggy style with Virgil hammering away as sweat pour down his face as he was finally tiring out, Farah looked close to passing out as she seemed to have reached the limt to how many times she could orgasm with one last grint Virgil came flooding her her body with his seed casing her eyes to roll in back of her bed head with a silent scream as she claps in a heap while Virgil exit her and fell to his back on the bed.

"Damn, never been able to go all out like that..." he breath trying to catch his breath, this had been the most intense sex he ever had and damn if didn't enjoy, his having come down his eyes widen when he suddenly realized just how far he take it with Farah and his sense returning to his he was starting to question if he went to far... only to feel a sudden weight crawl on top of him, looking down he saw Farah place her head on his chest, a very content smile on her face, ( _Well she seems okay... she she a cuddler._ ) Virgil couldn't help but be amused but this as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Won... der... full..." she whispered, the next moment Farah was sound asleep, Virgil sigh glad she at least enjoyed herself, pulling a blanket over deciding to join her in dream land.

* * *

 **Out at Sea**

Shenice sat in the bed in the room she had been given as Nehas stood infront of her, her mouth dropped open in stun silents as Nehas smirk dryly at her.

"Do you believe me now when I say I wasn't always human?" he asked with a chuckle standing before Shenice naked as the day he was born. Shenice stare at the organ hanging between his leg... that was not figuratively but literally a 19 inch horse shaped cock!

To Be Continue.


End file.
